dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trunks z przyszłości
fioletowo, a nastepnie niebieskowłosy Wojownik Z, w ½ Ziemianin, w ½ Saiyanin. Dzięki wynalazkowi swojej matki Bulmy siedemnastoletni chłopak wyrusza w przeszłość, by powstrzymać sztucznych ludzi przed rozpętaniem chaosu na Ziemi. Zdolności i osobowość Trunks, jako Półsaiyanin potrafi przemienić się w SSJ a także w USSJ. W przeciwieństwie do ojca jest opanowany i z reguły atakuje po uprzednim obmyśleniu strategii. Cofnął się w czasie, aby zapobiec śmierci Son Gokū. Po pokonaniu Cella wraca do swojej czasoprzestrzeni, gdzie rozprawia się z tamtejszymi tyranami. Zawsze nosi przy sobie miecz podarowany przez TapionaPrzynajmniej tak było w przypadku miecza Trunksa z teraźniejszości.. Trunks opracował wiele oryginalnych technik, jak Burning Attack polegający na wykonaniu przez wojownika specjalnych gestów i wystrzeleniu kuli energii Ki, czy Finishing Buster, której nazwa pojawia się tylko w grach DBZ. Technikę tę wykonuje poprzez podniesienie rąk do góry i wystrzeleniu kuli energii z wielkim zamachem w stronę przeciwnika. Najskuteczniejszą techniką Trunksa jest Heat Dome Attack. Polega ona na skierowaniu rąk w stronę przeciwnika i wystrzeleniu ognistej Kikōhy o niewiarygodnej szybkości i sile. Dragon Ball Z Serial Saga Cella Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości To w tej sadze Trunks pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Przybywa wehikułem czasu z alternatywnej przyszłości oddalonej od teraźniejszości o 20 lat, aby ostrzec Wojowników Z przed Androidami i dać Gokū lekarstwo przeciwko nieuleczthumb|left|Trunks poraz pierwszyalnemu w tych czasach wirusowi serca. Dotarłszy do przeszłości, spostrzega statek Colda Daiō i Freezera. Trunks bez problemu zabija podwładnych Freezera oraz po zamianie w Super Saiyanina jego samego tnie na kawałki swoim mieczem, a następnie zamienia w proch kikōhą. Po czym podejmuje walkę z jego ojcem. Mimo podstępów Colda, Półsaiyanin pokonuje go bez najmniejszego problemu, przebijając i spalając pociskami energetycznymi. Chłopak rusza na spotkanie z Wojownikami Z i Bulmą, których prowadzi do miejsca lądowania Gokū. Wyjaśnił im, że Son za 3 godziny wyląduje na Ziemi. Razem oczekują, a gdy Saiyanin przybywa, Trunks, zabrawszy go na rozmowę w cztery oczy, wyjaśnia, kim jest, skąd przybył, jakie niebezpieczeństwa zagrażają Ziemi, wręcza lek na serce, po czym żegna się i wraca w swoje czasy. Podsaga sztucznych ludzi Po trzech latach, Wojownicy Z spotkali się w miejscu wyznaczonym przez Trunksa jako początek działań androidów. Po rozpoczęciu walk i krótkiej potyczce z Androidami zjawia się i on. Przybywszy nie poznaje androidów #19 i #20, pothumb|left|Trunks SSJnieważ w jego przyszłości takowych nie widział. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane zmianami jakich już dokonał Trunks, pojawiając się w przeszłości i dając lekarstwo Son Gokū bądź Androidy te zostały zniszczone zanim się jeszcze z nimi spotkał. W tym samym czasie Gokū choruje na serce i opuszcza drużynę lecz ci, co zostają razem z Vegetą powstrzymują #19 i chcą dobrać się do Dr Gero, lecz ten ucieka do swojego laboratorium i uruchamia androidy znane Trunksowi, #17 i #18, które zabijają swojego twórcę i włączają nowego androida #16. Androidy ruszają z misją zabicia Gokū, a wojownicy Z idą w ślad za nimi. Wywiązuje się walka między Vegetą a Androidem #18. Gdy Vegeta poważnie przegrywa, reszta wojowników wkracza do akcji, lecz zostają szybko unieszkodliwieni przez Androida #17. Androidy zostawiają wszystkich w spokoju i udają się po Gokū. Podsaga Cella niedoskonałego Trunks wraz z młodym Gohanem i Bulmą odkrywają pozostawiony niedaleko miasta wehikuł czasu, który okazuje się być tym należącym do Trunksa, lecz jakby z innego czasu. Wewnątrz maszyny znajdują jajko nieznanego thumb|left|197px|Trunks po treningu w komnacie Ducha i Czasustworzenia, a nieopodal Gohan odkrywa zrzucony pancerz gigantycznego owada. Jakiś czas później miasta pustoszeją za sprawą istoty przybyłej wthumb|Trunks po treningu maszynie czasu Trunksa, okazuje się, że to Cell, mutant zaprojektowany przez Dr Gero i stworzony przez jego komputer. Stwór w walce z Piccolo opowiada o tym, że zabił Trunksa ze swojej rzeczywistości i cofnął się w czasie w celu pochłonięcia energii z Androidów, potrzebnej do osiągnięcia formy doskonałej. Trunks i Kulilin udają się do podziemi Laboratorium Doktora Gero] w celu odnalezienia planów budowy Androidów, które pomogły by Bulmie opracować wyłącznik, który posłużyłby do dezaktywacji Androidów. Znajdują tam plany Androida #17 a także komputer opiekujący się Cellem z teraźniejszości, niszczą wszystko, by za kilka lat nie powstał kolejny potwór. Trunks wraz z ojcem Vegetą wybierają się na trening do Boskiego Pałacu. Ćwiczą w specjalnej sali zwanej Komnatą Ducha i Czasu, gdzie rok spędzony wewnątrz odpowiada dwudziestu czterem ziemskim godzinom. Podsaga Cella półdoskonałego Po odbyciu rocznego treningu wychodzą i lecą na spotkanie z Cellem, który zdołał pochłonąć #17. Trunks chce szybko rozprawić się z potworem, lecz ojciec, po tym, jak dowiedział się, że słaby Cell może stać się super silny, zabrania mu tego. Pozwala Cellowi pochłonąć #18. Trunks próbuje zabić potwora, obawiając się, że jego ostateczna forma może okazać się zbyt potężna, lecz Vegeta go atakuje i tym samym powstrzymuje. Cell przeistacza się do trzeciej formy. Podsaga Cella doskonałego Po przegranej Vegety, Trunks staje do walki Cellem. Na próżno przeistacza się w Ultra Super Saiyanina i przegrywa. Cell uświadamia wojownikowi, że jego transformacja to nic, prócz zbędnego przyrostu masy mięśniowej kosztem prędkości i sam zmienia się w USSJ. Potwór pyta chłopaka, czy jakby mieli więcej czasu, byliby w stanie jeszcze się wzmocnić. Daruje mu życie i oznajmia, że zorganizuje turniej sztuk walki. Trunks ponownie udaje się do Boskiego Pałacu i tym razem bez towarzystwa Vegety trenuje. Podsaga Cell Game Po dziewięciu dniach rozpoczyna się walka z potworem. Na arenę Cell Game przybywają wszyscy Wojownicy Z a thumb|left|245px|Trunks na Cell Gamewraz z nimi Android #16. Zjawia się także mistrz świata w sztukach walki, Mister Satan. Trunks nie bierze większego udziału w walkach. Po względnym zniszczeniu Cella, powraca on silniejszy ze względu na komórki Saiyan, z thumb|259px|Trunks USSJktórych po części się składa. Jednym silnym atakiem przebija płuca Trunksa, uśmiercając go, co sprawia, że Vegeta wpada w szał i atakuje potwora. Po ostatecznym rozprawieniu się z Cellem, Trunks zostaje wskrzeszony i następnego dnia rano wraca do swoich czasów. W przyszłości spotyka się z matką, ale niemal natychmiast wyrusza zająć się szerzącymi złą Androidami. Bez problemu rozprawia się z #17 i #18. Planuje wrócić do przeszłości, aby opowiedzieć o tym znajomym, ale wie że obserwuje go Cell, który planuje jego wehikułem czasu powrócić do przeszłości, gdzie Androidy nie zostały jeszcze zniszczone. Trunks zaskakuje potwora wiedzą na jego temat i rozprawił się z nim dość szybko. Filmy i odcinki specjalne Dragon Ball Z: Wbrew rozpaczy!! Pozostali super wojownicy - Gohan i Trunks Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w alternatywnej przyszłości Dragon Balla. Pierwszym zdarzeniem tego odcinka specjalnego był powrót nastoletniego Son Gohana do domu. Ujrzawszy on swoich wszystkich przyjaciół obok jego domu, od razu do thumb|left|Nastoletni Trunks z Przyszłościniego wszedł. Zastał tam Chichi, Gyū Maō , Mutena Rōshiego oraz swojego ojca leżącego w łóżku. Był on już nie żywy. Zmarł na chorobę serca. Ostatnią sceną z tej części było wspominanie Gokū przez Narratora. Dwa lata później Ziemię zaatakowały dwa Androidy, C17 oraz C18. W walce z nimi umarli: Piccolo, Kurilín, Yǐnchá i Vegeta. Trzynaście lat później widzimy chłopca o imieniu Trunks. Był to syn Vegety i Bulmy.Usłyszawszy krzyki w mieście zorientował się że to musiały być Androidy. Kiedy przyleciał do centrum miasta było one już całkowite pozbawione życia i zniszczone. Trunksthumb|Trunks przeżywa śmierć Gohana i zamienia się w SSJ znalazł tam maskotkę małego królika. Wzruszył się i wściekł za to że Androidy sieją aż takie wielkie zniszczenie.Wtem przyleciał Gohan.Wyrośnięty dorosły mężczyzna wysłuchał prośby Trunksa aby zaatakować Androidy. Walczyli bardzo odważnie. Kiedy Trunks spadał z wieży po ciosie C18 Gohan złapał go narażając się na ataki C17. Osłonił Trunksa swoim ciałem a następnie poleciał się schować. Androidy z lenistwa zamiast przeszukać miasto zburzyły je jeszcze bardziej. Z eksplozji Gohan stracił lewą rękę ale zorientował się że ma jeszcze Fasolkę Senzu. Mógł ją zjeść lecz zostawił dla Trunksa aby ta zregenerowała mu siły, po czym zemdlał. Trunks zaniósł go do Bulmy aby ona opatrzyła mu rany. Gohan przeżył i postanowił trenować Trunksa aby on także opanował formę SSJ. Po treningu poszli oni do miasta gdzie atakowały Androidy. Trunks chciał polecieć z Gohanem jednak ten się nie zgodził, gdyż bał się o nastoletniego chłopca. Gohan powiedziawszy że jednak zmienił zdanie Trunks bardzo się ucieszył, po czym został ogłuszony przez Gohana dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Gohan thumb|left|216px|Trunks w walce z Androidami w postaci SSJzamienia się w SSJ i staje do walki z Androidami. Gohan bardzo odważnie walczył sam ze dwójką Androidów. Lecz bez jednej ręki walczyło mu się bardzo trudno. Androidy uderzyły go tak mocno że stracił kontrolę nad lataniem. W spadaniu Androidy strzelały w niego tysiącem pocisków po czym młody pół Saiyanin umarł. Trunks po odzyskaniu przytomności poleciał szukać Gohana. Zaczął nagle padać deszcz. Trunks spojrzał w dół i ujrzał tam martwe ciało Gohana. Rozpacza w deszczu nad zmarłym przyjacielem i ciągle krzyczy jego imię. Wściekły Trunks zamienia się w thumb|Trunks SSJ atakuje swoim mieczemSSJ i uderza z całej siły w Ziemię. Od śmierci Gohana mijają dwa lata. Trunks jest w wieku siedemnastu lat. Bulma skonstruowała dla niego maszynę która przeniosła by go w czasy życia Gokū i tam danie mu lekarstwa na serce które w tamtych czasach jeszcze nie istniało. Kiedy już wsiadał do wehikułu , usłyszał Androidy. Wysiada z maszyny, bierze swój miecz i zamienia się w SSJ. Zaczyna walkę z Androidami w której z początku przegrywał lecz podniósł się i to on zaczął prowadzić. Postanowił użyć swojego miecza na C18. Zadał bardzo dużo ciosów swoim ostrym mieczem. Po tym jak C18 go pokonała rusza on na C17. Prawie trafił w jego głowę mieczem, lecz C17 w porę się zorientował. Trunks używa swojej broni po raz ostatni w tej walce celując nią w Androida siedemnastego.Niestety znów nie trafia we wroga.Zaczyna naciskać ich swoimi falami uderzeniowymi. Androidy zmęczone już walką zaatakowały go z całej siły lecz za każdy razem kiedy upadał, zdołał się podnieść. Po podniesieniu się użył mocnego promienia na C17 co bardzo zabolało wroga. Wściekły android uderza w niego ostatecznie. Na tym kończy się cała walka. Bulma zabiera swojego syna Trunksa na opatrunek po czym wysyła go w przeszłość na misję ocalenia Gokū. Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka Trunksa spotykamy jak leży ze swoim ojcem Vegetą, Gohanem, Bulmą i innymi swoimi przyjaciółmi na łące. Nagle przylatuje jakiś dziwny statek. Okazuje się że to statek Paragusa. Paragus był Saiyaninem który szukał swego thumb|left|238px|Trunks na nowej planecie Vegecieksięcia Vegety, aby zasiadł na tronie Nowej Planety Vegety. Trunks próbował powstrzymać ojca, który miał już miano nie Księcia, a Króla. Trunks był Księciem lecz jego nie interesowała władza. Myślał, że to oszustwo i co się później okazało miał rację. Paragus chciał się zemścić na Vegecie za to że jego ojciec Król Vegeta kazał thumb|250px|Trunks z przyszłości SSJzabić jego i jego syna Brolly'ego za to, że Brolly jak się urodził, jego moc miała powyżej 10 000 jednostek. Król obawiał się swojego stanowiska, dlatego kazał zgładzić dziecko i jego ojca. Cudem przeżyli i byli żądni zemsty. Paragus na Vegecie, a Brolly na Gokū za to że kiedy był jeszcze w inkubatorze, Gokū nie dawał mu spokoju swoim płaczem. Paragus ginie z ręki swojego rozwścieczonego syna i rozpoczęła się walka między Brollym który zmienił się w Legendarnego Super Saiyanina, a Wojownikami Z. Trunks oczywiście starał się zabić Brolly'ego lecz nie dał rady, zresztą jak cała reszta jego przyjaciół. Już na skraju sił Trunksowi udało się jedynie oddać swoją moc Gokū, aby ten miał siłę z jego mocy oraz mocy innych swoich przyjaciół w tym Vegety. Gokū pokonał Brolly'ego, a Trunks i reszta przyjaciół mogli powrócić do normalnego życia. Dragon Ball Z: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan Trunks jest z Gokū, Kurilínem, Gohanem, Chichi i Rōshim na zakupach. Atakują androidy. Wojownicy odlatują z nimi na północ, tam Trunks walczy z numerem 14 i pokonuje go. Szczątki androida tworzą Super 13. Trunks ratuje z jego rąk swojego ojca. Potem zajmuje Super 13 by Gokū mógł zebrać energię na Genki-Damę. Na końcu Trunks odwiedza Gokū w szpitalu. Dragon Ball Z: Plan unicestwienia Super Saiyan. Część I Ziemia Trunks przebywa na Ziemi, kiedy zostaje puszczony toksyczny gaz. Bulma wysyła syna, Gokū, Gohana, Vegetę i Piccolo do zbadania sprawy, sama pracuje nad odtrutką. Trunks dociera do urządzenia rozpylającego gaz. Tam walczy z fantomami Coolera, Freezera, Cella, Sluga. Wojownikom Z udaje się ich pokonać i zniszczyć dany rozpylacz oraz inne. Dragon Ball Z: Plan unicestwienia Super Saiyan. Część II Kosmos Trunks wraz z Gokū, Piccolo, Gohanem i Vegetą dociera na statek kosmiczny Dr Raichiego, gdzie walczy z nim. Po pokonaniu doktora, jego ciało łączy się ze statkiem kosmicznym tworząc silnego wojownika, którego Trunks i reszta nie dają rady. Gdy Gokū oblicza kiedy kumulujący moc robot jest bezbronny, Trunks wraz z przyjaciółmi i ojcem atakują i niszczą robota i jego statek. Dzięki ki-teleportacji wszyscy wracają na Ziemię. =Dragon Ball Super= Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Trunks pomaga ludziom walczyć z Blackiem. Ratuje Mài i jej ludzi przed nim i uczestniczy w kolejnej obławie na Blacka. Zostaje ranny, uratowany i opatrzony przez Mài. Po jednej z kolejnych walk z Blackiem Trunks wraca do domu, Bulma informuje go, że udało jej się wytworzyć paliwo potrzebne na podróż w przeszłość. Mimo iż paliwa starczy na podróż w jedną stronę, kobieta wierzy, że uda mu się wrócić do swoich czasów. Kiedy idą do Capsule Corporation, atakuje ich Black, który łapie Bulmę, matka każe synowi iść do siedziby korporacji. Black zabija Bulmę i niszczy jej laboratorium, a Trunks dociera do mieszkania Mài, która zdobyła konserwę. Dziewczyna karmi swojego kotka i każe Trunskowi jeść, sama odmawiając posiłku. Gdy opuszczają blok, kotek biegnie do miasta, a oni docierają do siedziby korporacji. Mimo iż Trunks nie czuje ki Czarnego ten pojawia się. Trunks prosi dziewczynę by szła do wehikułu. Mài wychodzi jako przynęta. Black rani ją i pokazuje się Trunksowi. Trunks walczy z Blackiem i zostaje ranny, udaje mu się odeprzeć ostatni atak przeciwnika i dotrzeć do wehikułu. Po uruchomieniu pojazdu traci przytomność. Ląduje w ogrodzie Bulmy, tam znajduje go Trunks z teraźniejszości. Bulma opiekuje się nim do czasu podania przyniesionej przez Gokū fasolki senzu. Gdy Trunks odzyskuje przytomność widząc Gokū atakuje go. Bulma uderza Trunksa, który opamiętuje się i opowiada wszystkim o Blacku. Następnie walczy z Gokū, który chce poznać siłę Blacka. Gokū pokonuje go. Gdy przybywa Black, Trunks ogląda jego walkę z Gokū. Jest rozgoryczony zniszczeniem wehikułu czasu, którym przybył. Vegeta każe mu się nie poddawać. Trunks rozpoznaje w teraźniejszej Mai, swoją Mai i opowiada wszystkim o ich poznaniu. Chłopiec rozpoznaje też pozostawiony przez Cella wehikuł czasu. Trunks odsypia walki śniąc koszmar o Blacku. Po przebudzeniu odwiedza Kurilína i Piccolo, którzy proponują mu odwiedzenie Gohana. Trunks odwiedza go na uczelni, idą na lody, Trunks zostaje zaproszony do domu Gohana. Tam poznaje Videl, Satana i Pan. Razem z Satanem ogląda film z jego zwycięstw i opiekuje się Pan, z którą sobie nie radzi. Po kolacji u Gohana wraca do Korporacji Kapsuła. =Ciekawostki= *Według wydarzeń z linii czasu żyjącego Gokū, Trunks z przyszłości dostał swój miecz od Tapiona w 13. filmie DBZ, lecz jest to dość nieprawdopodobne, gdyż w czasach Trunksa większość Wojowników Z już nie żyje i ciężko byłoby wypełnić historię z tamtego filmu bez nich. Nie należy jednak brać na poważnie tego faktu, gdyż 13 film kinowy nie jest kanoniczny. *Trunks lubi zwierzęta, troszczy się kotkiem Mài i podczas pobytu w przeszłości bawi się ze zwierzątkami żyjącymi w miejscu, gdzie przyleciał Cell. =Osiągnięte Poziomy= *Super Saiyanin *Ultra Super Saiyanin *Super Saiyanin 2 =Galeria= Trunks z przyszłości w DBK.png|W walce z Freezerem (Dragon Ball Kai) Future trunks ssj .png Future trunks 6.png Trunks w poziomie USSJ.png|Trunks Ultra Super Saiyanin Trunks_z_przyszłości_po_przegraniu_z_doskonałym_Cellem.jpg|Trunks z przyszłości po odbyciu treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu bezpośrednio po przegraniu z Cellem Zangya (29) Kontra Trunks.jpg Zangya (28) Kontra Trunks.jpg Zangya (27) Kontra Trunks.jpg Zangya (26) Kontra Trunks - widoczny proień obezwładniający Bujina.jpg Zangya (25) Kontra Trunks.jpg Zangya (24) Z Bujinem kontra Trunks.jpg CkJZ_hSUkAAd9NT.jpg|Trunks powraca w serii Dragon Ball Super Mai.png|Trunks i Mai (1) Mai pokazuje Trunksowi konserwę.png|Mai pokazuje Trunksowi konserwę Mai bierze kotka.png|Trunks patrzy na kotka Mai Mai pyta się Trunksa.png|Trunks dzieli się z Mai konserwą (1) Mai burczy w brzuchu.png|Trunks dzieli się z Mai konserwą (2) Mai i Trunks.png|Trunks i Mai (2) n2016050901.png|Trunks w Dragon Ball Super ep_trunks_main02.png|Trunks w serii Dragon Ball Super kv_tranks.png|Trunks z Mai N2016060301.jpg =Przypisy= en:Future Trunks es:Trunks del Futuro Alternativo nl:Future Trunks ca:Trunks del Futur pt-br:Trunks do Futuro da:Fremtids Trunks Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Częściowi Saiyanie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie z linii czasowej Trunksa Kategoria:Częściowi Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Wojownicy Z